Halloween
by flamerider05
Summary: The ways the characters from NW spend Halloween. 1.Ash&Mary-Lynnette 2.Delos&Maggie 3. Keller&Galen 4.Rashel&Quinn 5.James&Poppy 6.Jez&Morgead 7.Thea&Eric 8.Hannah
1. Chapter 1

Halloween: Ash & Mary-Lynnette

Mary-Lynnette twirled around in front of her mirror. Ash and she were going to a haunted trail and she was really excited. She had never been to one, but she was sure she could handle it. She had been through way more real things with Jeremy trying to kill her and all. Mary-Lynnette was dressed as Arwen from Lord of the Rings. Her dress was red and black with gold detailing*. Ash was going as Aragon. She was sure it would be fun.

Although, she was certain that Ash would be the last person to scare on such a trail. But either way… it would be great.

Ash knocked on the door and she quickly opened the door.

"Hey, you look great!" Mary-Lynnette said, allowing him to come in. He was wearing armor and a sword**.

"And you look stunning, my lady."He took her hand and pressed his lips against in before leaning in and kissing her lightly. She giggled. "Ready to go?" he whispered.

"Yeah!" She took his offered arm and they walked out the door.

Ash opened her door and helped her into the car before going to his side. Then he drove to the haunted trail. It was really dark out and there was really creepy music playing. Ash went and paid for their tickets and then they waited in line to get in.

Once they finally got onto the trail Ash boredly threw an arm around her shoulders. They walked down a steep trail. There were white Christmas lights lighting the way. The lights would occasionally flicker and there was a weird rustling in the bushes. Nothing too bad, just kind of there.

Then they got farther into the trail. Guys with fake chainsaws jumped out. She jumped, but when Ash began laughing hysterically it kind of ruined their scariness. The guys seemed confused and they backed off.

"Wow! This is officially the funniest thing I've ever done!" he laughed. This of course set her off laughing. They continued walking. Now Ash was only holding her hand.

It was at this point that a guy wearing vampire fangs and a Dracula cape jumped out with fake blood running down his mouth. His hissed at them disturbingly. They could barely contain themselves.

The fake vampire seemed as confused as his chainsaw wielding friends had been as the couple laughed at him. It was obviously the first time he had been _laughed _at. They went around the vampire, still laughing hysterically.

Mary-Lynnette was beginning to think that nothing would really freak her out with Ash there, laughing at everything.

At which point they rounded a corner and she came face to face with a grimly smiling grim reaper. Ash didn't have time to laugh as Mary-Lynnette shrieked and leapt behind him, clutching his arm in horror

The reaper laughed evilly and moved toward her. In retrospect, that wasn't his best idea since Ash crouched slightly and growled. It was only to be expected of course, when Mary-Lynnette was scared he immediately went into protective soul mate mode.

Luckily for the reaper, he backed off warily and Mary-Lynnette was clutching Ash's arm so tight he would hurt her if he lunged.

"Sorry," the reaper squeaked, holding his hands up in surrender.

Ash gently tugged her forward as they continued though. "Come on, Mare, I won't let anything happen to you." He threw a red-eyed glare over his shoulder at the reaper, who winced and backed away fearfully. Mary-Lynnette released his arm, favoring his waist instead.

She huddled closer to him, quite an accomplishment considering she was already stuck to him like super glue, and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

He was enjoying the situation _way_ more than he would let on.

They went into a spooky little cabin with flickering lights next. It wasn't so bad except _something_ dropped onto Mary-Lynnette's head from the ceiling and she yelped, burying her face in Ash's shoulder. He calmly brushed the fake spider out of her hair and gently soothed the nervous girl.

"I could lighten the mood for you, Mare," he mentioned light-heartedy.

"Heheheheheheh," a creepy laugh sounded in the dark. "Yea, Mare, lets lighten the mood."

She shrieked. "A—SH!" she cried.

"Save your little girlfriend, Ash, or we might just eat her. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" By this point of course Mary-Lynnette was half hyperventilating and Ash had figured out where the voices were coming from.

Ash cockily looked directly at the speaker. "You aren't so scary. You're just a human that wishes they were..." he paused as he considered the outfit they were wearing. "Another vampire, really?" Mary-Lynnette's hyperventilation ended immediately as she began laughing.

"Vampires are scary!!!!!!" the guy defended, realizing that not only had he been caught but his costume was being laughed at.

Ash smirked. "Only the real ones. Let's go, Mare," he started walking, half holding her up since she was laughing so hard. He glanced over his shoulder and called back to the guy, "and if you ever call my girlfriend by _my _pet name for her again, I'll come back and prove how scary real vampires are."

Mary-Lynnette began laughing even harder. "Good job, lightening the mood, Ash," she giggled.

"That wasn't my intention," he said with a sigh.

"Then what was your plan?"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go make-out instead," he stated straightforwardly.

"Oh…" she giggled nervously. "We should probably keep going."

Ash nodded and they continued forward. She was no longer pressed against him like glue but rather just kind of lightly pressed against him.

They got out of the rest of the trail without much trouble since knowledge that Ash would show people what made _real_ vampires scary came back to Mary-Lynnette when anything jumped out at them or spooky voices called out to them. The only problem she had was when they got to a maze, which was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. But Ash gently led her so she wouldn't bump into any walls since _he_ could see in the dark.

"Well, that was… fun," Ash stated.

Mary-Lynnette giggled. "You mean, 'It was great watching you flip out, Mare,' don't you?"

"Actually, I was thinking 'It was great having you flip out and cling to me like glue'. Now _that_ was awesome." Mary-Lynnette blushed in obvious humiliation.

"Shut-up," she mumbled, pushing his shoulder lightly.

He laughed. "Hey, just remember who defended you from the grim reaper and the spooky voices."

"True. But you shouldn't forget who gets to decide whether we make-out tonight or not."

"Oh, not fair, Mare. You know I can't compete with that… I surrender."

A group of guys and girls walked up to them. "So… uh, um… was it bad?" a blonde girl asked. She was busily drooling over Ash, as were all the other girls.

Ash shrugged. "Depends on who you're asking. Personally, I thought it was awesome."

"It was funny at first… but it got scary," Mary-Lynnette interjected.

"We've got to get going, Mare," Ash said, glaring at one of the guys who was looking Mary-Lynnette over appreciatively.

"M'kay," she submitted, allowing him to pull her toward his car.

He once again opened the door for her before going over to his own door.

"Hey, Mare," he murmured, leaning in close to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ash," she said. She pressed her lips against his.

"Am I to take this as a 'yes, we can make out'?"

"Yeah," she said. He leaned back in feeling the Soulmate Principle swallowing them up. They were used to it now so it was quite comfortable, even the shock they received as their lips met.

He intertwined their hands, turning so he could more comfortably use his free hand in her hair.

They pulled away slowly. The only problem with the kisses they shared was that the separation was almost agonizing sometimes. Right now was one of those times.

Ash cleared his throat. "I should probably get you home before your father refuses to allow me to see you… again."

"Good plan. Those three weeks was almost as bad as the year."

Ash nodded and started driving. He almost laughed. Haunted trails were beyond awesome.

**ASHXMARY-LYNNETTEXASHXMARY-LYNNETTEXASHXMARY-LYNNETTEXASHXMARY-LYNNETTEXASH**

Hope you enjoyed, please R&R.

These are the links to the outfits they wore.

* .

**.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween: Maggie and Delos

"It's a bad idea," Delos stated.

"No it isn't. Stop complaining, _we're_ dressing up _and _passing out candy. Don't be difficult."

"I'm not. I'm just telling you that it's a bad idea."

"Well, you're _wrong_. Now choose a costume."  
Delos twitched and looked at the sparkling fabrics before grabbing for the first plain fabric he saw.

He glared when Maggie began laughing. "What?" he demanded.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" she laughed. He raised an eyebrow. "It's a pirate costume," she explained.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

"I think it's a great idea!" she decided. "And… hmmm… I don't know. Go check out. I'll pick mine out on my own." He nodded and walked away. Maggie glanced around before grabbing a costume quickly. "Perfect!" She checked out quickly and ran to meet Delos at the door. "I'm ready!"

He nodded and they walked out to the car together. She glanced into her bag and smiled. It would be _so _much fun.

They got back to her house; they were staying there for a few days for the holiday. Halloween would be in three days.

**

* * *

**

Maggie giggled as Delos glared into a mirror. "This is not proper attire for someone of my status."

"You _have_ to wear it! My costume _goes_ with it!" Maggie whined.

"What _is_ your costume?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Maggie giggled. "I've got to go get dressed now. Be back in a bit." She ran out of the room before he could argue.

30 mins. Later

Delos choked as Maggie walked out of her room.

"What do you think?"

Delos appeared to be hyperventilating. "Maggie, what _is_ that?"

Maggie frowned. "A mermaid!"

"A _what_?"

"A mermaid. You know, half fish, half human. Live in the ocean but as far as I'm aware don't actually exist."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Delos stated. "How does this match my costume?"

"Clearly I'm going to need to make you watch a few movies," Maggie sighed. "Pirates and sailors were some of the first people to claim to have seen mermaids. And many fell in love with the beautiful mermaids. So, we match."

"I see," he murmured. "You make a," he cleared his throat, "a lovely mermaid."

"What do you mean 'ehem'?" she asked.

He placed his hands on her bare waist. "I mean… what is the word humans use? The outfit is very… flattering? No… revealing? How do these two words combine?"

"Are you trying to say I look hot?"

"No. The word… I believe the word is… sexy. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she paused. "But we're still handing out candy."

He sighed. "It's times like this I wish I had Ash's finesse."

She giggled. "I like you just the way you are."

He kissed her lightly. "Well, bring on the torture."

At which point the doorbell rang. Maggie drug him over to the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Maggie smiled at the kids and handed them all candy. Delos stood behind her and looked bored.

She closed the door. She turned and smiled at him. "Aren't they _adorable_?"

Delos stared blankly.

"I'll take that as a yes." She walked over to the television and stuck a DVD into the player. "I took the liberty to find a decent pirates and mermaids movie."

Delos went and sat on the couch. Maggie went to answer more trick-or-treaters. She returned and sat next to him.

The movie started playing and they settled into a comfortable silence. Occasionally the doorbell would ring and Maggie would go get it. Once Delos had gone to get it, but Maggie complained he didn't fawn over the costumes, so she took back over.

The end of trick-or-treating came and the movie had ended an hour before.

"Isn't Halloween _great_?" Maggie gushed. Delos sighed and looked at his excited girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, it was… great"

She smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"Thanks for spending it with me.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween: Keller & Galen

(WARNING: Keller is highly OC. You've been warned so don't complain when it comes to that)

Keller stared at Iliana.

"Iliana… why?"

"Well, I thought you and Galen were moving at a fairly acceptable rate until I realized you too haven't moved any farther into your relationship since like… hmm… maybe since it started. So, I'm _helping_."

"How is sending us to a haunted maze helping?"

"Just do me a favor and _act_ scared, please."

"_Act scared_?" Keller asked incredulously. "What good will _that_ do?"

Iliana sighed. "Keller, Keller, Keller, you're a very intelligent girl, but you have no idea in the areas that really count. If you act scared, Galen will have to hold you when you freak out."

Keller looked confused and then shocked and then horrified. "Are you suggesting that I _trick_ Galen?"

"Not _trick_, Keller. Just… ehem… showing him that you _want_ him to hold you. Ya know, since you're such a scaredy-cat when it comes to love. Luckily for you _I_ am very knowledgeable on the subject and am entirely willing to help you."

"…" Keller stared.

"If you're wondering, you really are that pathetic when it comes to love."

Keller sighed. "Alright, alright… bring it on. What do I have to do?"

"Well, I took the liberty of talking Galen into wearing a… well… I suppose it's something like an English gentleman from oh… about one-hundred years ago… I don't know. And you get to wear this maid costume! Isn't it cute?"

Keller stared. "Iliana, I realize that you are trying to help. In fact, I even realize that your plan is nearly foolproof. But there is no way I'm putting on that frilly little nearly nonexistent piece of fabric."

"Don't be difficult! Just put the darned thing on!" Iliana demanded. "I _chose_ this for _you_ specifically! I looked so hard! Please, Keller, please?"  
Keller choked. "Fine."

This was how she and Galen ended up standing in the entrance to a very large haunted maze.

And poor Galen still didn't seem to know what to think of her frilly, short skirt. He would look at it, stare as though he was trying to understand _how_ Iliana had gotten her into it, and then he would look her in the eye as though asking for an explanation. Then the process was repeated.

Keller wouldn't have minded except Galen wasn't the only guy who kept giving her looks. In fact, some weird guy had just given her a very insulting wolf whistle before entering the maze ahead of her and Galen.

Keller twitched. "Come on," she muttered, "let's get this over with."

"It seems a bit strange that someone else would be planning our dates," Galen said, taking her hand as he glared at a guy who was giving Keller an appreciative glance.

"If I didn't love her so much, I'd kill her," Keller sighed.

Galen chuckled. They walked about fifteen yards into the maze before they came across their first spook. It was a group of zombies. They were dressed in all white and had red paint all over them. The trouble with acting scared of them was that she could smell them long before she saw them and she could smell the components that made their costumes up.

"Since they aren't allowed to touch us we should be able to walk right through, shouldn't we?" Galen said half to himself.

Keller nodded. "We're coming through so move it," she stated starting toward the group.

They tried to scare them, in their defense. They talked about eating their brains, they moaned and groaned, they reached out as though to grab them, but they didn't touch them. Keller and Galen walked through.

"Somehow I imagine this is just going to be weird," he said.

Keller thought back to Iliana's orders to her. "Oh, you have _no_ idea," she muttered under her breath.

Galen gave her a weird look, though he clearly realized Keller wasn't going to explain herself so he let it go.

Keller sniffed the air and froze. "Uh-uh. No."

Galen turned and looked at her. "What?"

"They have…" she looked horrified. At this point there was the sound of barking dogs. Keller shrieked and latched hold of Galen. "Dogs. Oh goddess! They have dogs!"

Galen stared at her wide eyed clearly trying to decide if this was a joke.

Which it wasn't. Unfortunately Keller's cat side was terrified of dogs.*

"Keller, you're afraid of the dogs?" He sounded vaguely amused.

"You don't understand because you haven't always been a cat. To you they're just dogs; to me they're natural enemies."

"You don't have to worry, Keller," he said. "I won't let the dogs hurt you. In fact, we should probably be more worried about you hurting the dogs."

"I've _never_ hurt a dog! I simply climbed a tree to escape the evil beast."

"Do you want to go back?" Galen asked.

"I'll never hear the end of it," she hissed. "If you have to drag me kicking and screaming we will get to the end of this stupid, dog-infested maze!"

Galen half smiled at her. "Yes, mistress," he kissed her hand. Keller began stammering.

"I… uh… uhm… I…" she sighed dreamily. She barely noticed when Galen started pulling her forward.

Clearly Galen was more of a flirt than she had initially realized. She was going to assume it was only with her though.

She didn't think much about the dogs until she heard them again, only closer.

"Galen," she whispered urgently.

"It's okay. If the people can't touch us I'm sure the dogs are in some sort of cage or something."

This didn't really sooth her so she clutched his arm tighter.

Which could only mean she was getting nervous. Which could only mean… "Galen, if we get out of this alive," she babbled, "let's get married. We can have as many children as you want. As long as I get at least two girls. And we should name our first son after you. Wouldn't that be something? Galen is a great name don't you think? I think so." And it continued like this. Galen looked entirely shocked and total unsure as to how to handle the situation.

"Keller, we're definitely going to make it out of here alive."

"Okay," she said, still babbling. "What should we name our first daughter then? I was thinking we could name her something like Rachel, you know kind of like Rashel but not. What do you think?"

"Rachel is a lovely name, Keller," he said. "But I don't think you need to start making promises about 'if we make it' quite yet."

Keller stared at him for a moment. "We can name our second daughter Elaina."

Galen looked scandalized. "We're not even married yet, Keller!"

"Didn't I say if we got out of here alive we would get married? Maybe I didn't. I was pretty sure I did though. But you're definitely right, Galen, we aren't married yet. Speaking of which, have you ever been to a wedding? I've never been to a wedding. Galen, I don't want dogs at our wedding."

Galen apparently gave up.

"Okay, I promise there won't be dogs at our wedding."

Keller sighed. "Um… how do we get out of here?"

"We just… well… I… I hate mazes," Galen said, realizing that Keller wouldn't stop freaking out until they were out of the maze.

At this point a person dressed as a werewolf leapt out getting face to face with Keller.

"G-G-G-G-GALEN!" she shrieked. If she had been attached to him before then he didn't even know how to describe what she was doing now. It was like she was trying to meld into him.

"It's okay, Keller. He's just an actor."

Keller sniffled.

This was how the entire maze went. Something jumped out and Keller wouldn't stop freaking out until it was proven not to be a dog. Galen didn't even want to think about the time they finally ran into the barking dogs, which turned out to be on leashes. The dogs were obviously well trained but there was no soothing Keller.

In some ways it was nice since she was showing more affection than she really ever had before. On the other hand the more freaked out she got the more she talked about their children. Children that did not exist. Children that she talked about like they would be in existence within a year. And poor Galen was just trying to be a gentleman, but she was making it exceedingly difficult.

They saw the exit and Galen half drug her out.

"Galen…"

"…Yeah…"

"Please don't tell."

Galen nodded.

"_Thank_ you," she murmured, pressing her lips to his quickly.

He half smiled. "No problem."

Iliana pulled up in her car. "Oh my _gosh_! You didn't do a single thing I told you to do, did you?"

"Um…" Keller mumbled. "Not… exactly…"

"Ugh, I knew it. Honestly, I don't know what to do with you two. You'll be twenty next year***! Have you two even _talked_ about marriage?"

Galen and Keller looked at each other and began laughing hysterically. "Well, Iliana, we did talk about it pretty recently," Keller stated.

"Thank goodness," Iliana said, rolling her eyes. "'Cause I want nieces and nephews."

"Alright, time to go," Keller said. She pushed Galen into the car.

Iliana glanced back at them briefly. "You two are _so_ weird."

"You have _no_ idea."

*Yes, I realize that this is highly improbable, but… I needed something and it seemed more probable than my other options.

**In case anyone was wondering I made Keller babble because I decided to make her very out of character. Why? I don't know… I just decided to.

***I know I have other Halloween stories. And I just want you to be aware that not all of the stories are taking place on the same Halloween. So Keller and Galen can be 19. Just making sure no one got confused on that note.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween: Rashel and Quinn

"A haunted house… this is where Daphne decided you and I should spend Halloween?" Rashel muttered, watching as Daphne drove away.

"It isn't a good idea. Someone'll jump out and one of us will take them out," Quinn stated.

Unfortunately, Daphne had already purchased tickets for them and one of the employees, dressed as a very unrealistic werewolf hurried them inside.

There was a group of kids in front of them with no adults. Rashel silently cursed. Didn't parents _know_ how dangerous it was to send kids off on their own? Especially on a night where it could take hours to realize a child had gone missing.

Rashel sighed, glanced over at Quinn, and bit back hysterical laughter. He was dressed as a vampire. He looked something along the lines of Dracula, she supposed. At least she was dressed as a contemporary vampire slayer.

Haha. Irony. They were dressed as a vampire and a slayer. Guys had been making jokes about it to poor Quinn all night. Something along the lines of, 'does that represent how she _slayed_ your freedom?' or 'does that represent how she _slayed_ your heart, dude?' This of course was coming from random weirdos who had _no_ idea how close he had come to actually being slain by her.

They walked through the house with the children chattering nervously. A murderer leapt out of a closet and made the mistake of coming at Rashel. He had a rubber knife, already dripping with fake blood. The children shrieked, Quinn sighed, Rashel disarmed him. Never had anyone looked as shocked as the guy as he landed full force on his back while Rashel held his weapon.

"Oh, oops… I'm so sorry." Rashel choked. "It was a natural response."

The children were still shrieking, only now it was with laughter.

Quinn helped the guy up and Rashel handed him the knife. The poor guy still appeared to be in shock. The group pushed past him. Now all the children chattered about the 'cool' girl with them and talked to her occasionally.

A hand reached out and grabbed Quinn's arm. Quinn turned and glared at a person dressed as some form of slime monster. The children began screaming. They all latched onto Rashel crying 'save us, cool girl! Save us!"

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked.

"Your heart…" it groaned "Give me… your heart."

"Sorry, the slayer already laid claim on the heart. Can I interest you in letting go before I show you how I treated the last weirdo who grabbed my arm?

The creature dropped his arm like a hot potato.

"Good choice."

Which of course made them the 'cool people'. The children chattered about how they'd never made it so far into a haunted house without running out scared.

They were halfway through the house when Quinn froze.

"Do you feel that too?" he hissed. The children stopped and huddled close to Rashel.

"Barely. Not a good sign," she murmured. To the children she said, "Are your parents here?" The children nodded, looking terrified. "I'm going to take you out to them, okay?" The children nodded as Quinn took control of their minds. Rashel led them out. The slime monster muttered darkly as they passed. The murderer shuffled his feet.

The parents met her just outside the door. "Thanks for taking care of them."

"No problem," Rashel murmured quickly, glad that these were, in fact, the real parents and not fakes. She ran back into the house to find Quinn.

She found him in a room with a seductively dressed vampires. They were hissing and snarling at each other. Rashel found her stake already in her hand.

"This kitten _still_ has claws," she muttered before lunging at the vampiress. It was all very clear now, the vampiress had set the whole thing up. She preyed on those brave enough to make it into her room. The others in the house probably had no clue, they were more than likely drugged so they wouldn't notice that almost none of the older people came out, just the ones that flipped and chickened out.

What a prize for being brave.

Of course, the stake hit the vampiress right in the heart.

Quinn cleared his throat. "To clarify, I hate haunted houses."

Rashel smiled grimly, "Me too… me too." She paused throughtfully. "You know, I hadn't actually planned to use that stake when I put it on tonight. Good thing I'm paranoid enough to think if I didn't bring it I would need it."

"I would've protected you."

She smiled at him. "I know. But I'd rather you not have to."  
"Lets get out of here."

Rashel nodded. He tucked her hand into his elbow, a habit developed from old age, she supposed, and led her out.

Daphne was outside waiting. "Did you two have fun?"

"I slayed a vampiress," Rashel said.

Daphne choked. "Rashel! They aren't real vampires!" Rashel laughed. "Oh, gracious, Rashel! I thought you were serious!"

"I was. There was a real vampiress in there." She winked at Daphne. "And now… there isn't."

Daphne half swooned.

"Quinn, maybe you ought to drive," Rashel said, catching the blonde.

Quinn took the keys. "Never let her plan our outings ever again."

"No problem." 


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween: Poppy and James

(pre-change)

James really hadn't had any hope. Poppy had skipped over and said 'Let's go trick-or-treating!' And one look at her excited face had convinced him.

Somehow she had talked him into dressing as a football player. Maybe it had been the promise that she would dress as a cheerleader. Or it could've been the glare that Phil, her brother, had sent him upon hearing that Poppy would dress as a cheerleader.

Let's face it, Phil and James couldn't stand each other.

But it wasn't like James was going to leave Poppy just because he disliked her idiotic brother. Because, of course, James loved Poppy, even if he could never admit it. And he understood why her brother hated him. It was because he could never tell Poppy he loved her, and it broke Poppy's heart. James hated _himself_ for that.

But that was not the point. The point was they were sixteen year olds trick-or-treating. The three of them that was. The second Poppy's brother had heard him agree he had leapt in asking to go too. Poppy had agreed, although she hadn't looked happy about it. James had glared.

So now Poppy's brother wouldn't let him near Poppy. He stood between them. If James hadn't known they were twins he would've thought they were a couple with a very jealous boyfriend in the mix. It would've been humorous if it weren't so irritating.

Poppy was obviously irritated too. Especially when people they didn't know started whispering about the obvious love triangle. Poppy had choked when the first mother had whispered just a little too loudly to her friend about the 'obvious love triangle'.

"It's not like that!" she yelped. "He's my brother!"

She had half thrown her brother away from her. "Ugh! You're never coming anywhere with me ever again!"

James had to refrain from laughing as Poppy looped her arm through his. He couldn't resist throwing Phil an arrogant smirk.

Poppy and he collected a great deal of candy that night. Poppy's brother had gone home irritated about James. James had given all his candy to Poppy, what us did he really have for it anyway? Besides, it made her happy. That was enough of a reason to trick-or-treat on Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween: Jez & Morgead

"So… we should do something," Jez stated.

Morgead looked up at her. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Let's scare children as they trick-or-treat."

Morgead raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I think it would be funny. And because I'm bored… no! I have a brilliant idea! Let's scare the other teens who are scaring the kids!"

"Now _that_ sounds like the Jez I know and love!" Morgead said standing and dusting his jeans off. He casually threw his arm around her shoulder and walked toward the door. "We should make plans…"

Jez smiled. "I'm so glad you agreed 'cause I already have your costume."

Morgead froze. "Huh?"

"Don't look so horrified. It's a _cool_ costume. It goes with my geisha costume."

"Geisha?" Morgead asked eying her warily. "You mean like those Japanese women?"

"Yeah. And you're a samurai."  
Morgead sighed. "Well it could be worse," he murmured.

"Well, _I_ thought it was cool anyway," Jez huffed. "You even get to carry a sword."

"Okay…" Morgead said. "Where is it?"

Jez smiled. "I knew you'd come around! It's in there." She pointed to the bathroom.

He walked in. "Hey, this _is_ pretty cool, Jez," he said.

"Ha! I knew you'd like it!" she ran off to put on her costume while he was getting ready.

When they both finished they ran out to hunt down their first victims – I mean scares.

They saw a group of teenagers jump out of an alley at some younger kids, who shrieked and fled in terror.

"Okay, so lets set our plan into motion," Morgead whispered.

They walked together, Jez holding Morgead's hand.

They heard the teens whispering. The teens would definitely jump out at them.

And they did, yelling and growling and roaring. But, as they did that, Jez and Morgead leapt toward them with a roar. The teens yelped in surprise and fell backwards.

Jez and Morgead, along with several people around them, laughed.

"Dude! What the heck?!?" the teens shouted.

"Don't make a target of those who could turn on you," Jez suggested sweetly.

"Witch," one teen muttered.

"Actually, I'm a geisha. I have a cousin who's a witch though." She smiled at how true that actually was. "And now we'll be on our way." She pulled Morgead along as he and one of the guys were busy sizing each other up and glaring. "Come _on_, Morgead." She said. Then she whispered, "They're _only_ human."

"And he's _only_ looking at your _butt_ right now," Morgead growled possessively.

"Aww… are you _protecting_ me, Morgead?" she cooed. "Maybe you should've been a knight."

"Whatever," he muttered, flushing red.

She laughed. "Morgead _**loves**_ me," she sand.

He caught her around the waist. "Yes, yes I do."

She smiled. "Lets go find our next vic… I mean scares."

Morgead smirked. "Let's."

A/N: Please Review!!!! And when reviewing tell me if I should do a Thea and Eric one and a Hannah and Thierry one or just one or the other or neither. I want to know that if I write them that they'll be read. Thanks so much! Have a nice day everyone!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween: Thea & Eric

Thea sat in Eric's living room. Eric and one of his friends were debating about which horror movie they should watch first. Eric's friend, his name was Jake, had brought his current girlfriend who was babbling excitedly to Thea about the new cheerleading outfits at school. Thea half listened to her half listened to the movie debate.

Jake was trying to convince Eric that they should watch some movie involving witches who ate the souls of children and Eric was blatantly against that instead opting for an old werewolf film.

"Girls," Jake said. Britney, that was his date's name, immediately looked to him. "Witch movie of werewolf movie?"

"Witch," Britney stated, flipping her long platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"If we're doing a film fest we'll end up watching them both, right?" Thea asked. "So we can just watch the witch one, otherwise we'll never get started."  
Eric agreed when he heard Thea agree to watch a film that portrayed her kind as soul eating monsters.

They sat on the couch, Jake on one side, then Britney, then Thea, and Eric on the other end.

Thea had never watched a horror film before. As it turned out, they were _scary_. Britney turned out to be a fear talker. As in one of those people who talked to the people on the screen.

"No… don't go in the basement! No! AHHHHHH!!!! OMG RUN!"

Thea wasn't much better of course. She was half on top of Eric screaming "GET AWAY FROM HER! NOOO DON'T EAT HER SOUL, SHE'S THE GOOD ONE!!!!!"

Jake was laughing, Eric looked shocked and then… the lights started flickering.

"OMG!!! THEY'RE COMING FOR US!!!" Britney sobbed.

The lights went out completely, the television shut off.

"E-Eric?"

"It's okay, just a power outage. I'll go flip the breaker."

This caused Britney to flip out. "You _can't_!!! They take the one who goes off alone first!!!!

"I think I have a flashlight in my purse," Thea said quietly. "Lets see… here!" she flipped the flashlight on.

"So… what are we gonna do if we can't flip the breaker?" Jake asked.

There was a knock on the door. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Britney shrieked.

"Should we answer it?" Jake asked. "I mean, who would be at the door this late?"

"I'll get it," Thea offered. She headed toward the door. The others edged behind her, careful not to trip over objects in the dark.

She opened the door. "Yes?" There was no one there… at least no one they could see. "Is someone here?" she stepped out of the house cautiously. "Blaise?"

"Come back in the house!" Britney hissed urgently.

"Whoever is here this isn't funny. I _know _you're still here, I can _feel _your presence." She started naming off people who would potentially try to scare her. "Ash? No? Hmm… Maybe James? I thought not." She walked farther out of the house, preparing a spell all the while. "Poppy?" she was getting more desperate.

The other three had followed her out of the house, afraid of being without her flashlight, she supposed.

"I…" she started. "I know you're in that bush," she said, shining her flashlight toward the bush. "So come out!"

And out they came. Three football players from their school. Two were obviously human, one was definitely a werewolf.

"Did you cut the power?" Thea asked, looking around at the neighboring houses, all of which had power.

The werewolf laughed. "What would we gain by doing that?"

"I was wondering the same thing actually."

"Why are you in my bushes?" Eric asked.

"Trying to scare you. Your electric went out?" one football player asked.

"Yes," Thea clarified. "Strange how it was the only house on the block that lost power, huh?"

She looked around nervously. "I don't suppose you saw anyone when you got here?"

"No one." The humans stated.

"Well, actually, I did. They were headed around back. Dark haired girl. Kind of moved like a cat," the werewolf mentioned. "Don't know who she was though."

"Well then, I suppose we should go check it out," Eric said.

"No way! I'm going home!" Britney hissed.

"That's only fair, I suppose," Thea murmured.

"Yeah, let's go, Brit. I'm sorry, dude, but I'm going after a psycho chick who cut the power."

"It's okay," Eric said.

Jake and Britney walked away.

"So then," Thea said, looking at the three football players. "What's up?"

"Keller wants to talk to you two," human football player/Circle Daybreaker, Chris, said.

"'Kay, thanks guys," Thea said. She and Eric walked back to meet the panther shape-shifter.

"Well, this is turning out to be quite the Halloween," Eric laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween: Hannah & Thierry

Hannah smiled as she pulled out a carving knife. "Scary or funny?" she asked.

"Hm?" Thierry looked up from the newspaper.

"I'm going to carve some pumpkins for the doorstep. So, funny or scary?"

"How many pumpkins?"

"… Six," she admitted embarrassedly.

"Then we can do half and half."

Hannah glanced at him. "We?"

"Hannah, I'm not going to leave you to carve six pumpkins alone. That would take hours, not to mention the danger of cutting yourself with that knife," Thierry said, standing and plucking the knife from her hands. "That is a vicious looking knife."

"It's a carving knife, so of course it is. It has to cut through the hard, thick surface of the pumpkins."

"Well, come on," Thierry said. He walked out and sat next to a pumpkin. "Shall we start with a scary one?"

"Sure thing!" Hannah said, sitting on the other side of said pumpkin. She pulled a permanent marker out of her pocket. "You start," she giggled.

"Okay," he uncapped the marker and started drawing a vampire face clearly getting ready to bite.

"Good job!" Hannah exclaimed excitedly. "Now we have to cut the top off," she grabbed the carving knife, "like this…" she carefully cut the top. "And then we scoop out the inside!" She reached directly into the pumpkin, pulled out a handful and looked over at Thierry mischievously.

Thierry hardly had time to register the look she was giving him before the entire handful was flung at him. Of course, since it was the loose inside of a pumpkin most of it splattered in various areas of the steps, some of it however did get into his hair.

Hannah tried to muffle her laughter behind her hand.

Thierry blinked twice in shock before reaching into the pumpkin himself and pulling out a glob. "Now, Hannah, that isn't how you do it," he teased. "You're supposed to do it like _this_," he smashed the entire handful into her hair.

Hannah shrieked as Thierry laughed. "Oh, now you're gonna _pay_!" She scooped up the entire pumpkin and jumped away from him. She reached into the pumpkin and flung the contents at him. "Pumpkin wars!" she giggled as he dodged and came after her.

How the pumpkins survived is still a mystery.

Lupe returned to the house after collecting some items for the Wild Powers and found Hannah and Thierry sitting on the front porch laughing and kissing completely covered in pumpkin goo.

Sometimes Lupe wondered about the sanity of the people in Circle Daybreak.

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry that I couldn't finish it by Halloween but school didn't really allow for me to work on the chapters as much as I would have liked to. Please R&R. I have some other stories I'm working on. Most of them are series, similar to this one, but I do have a chapter story or two that I want to do.


End file.
